Fire-Eye
by IdleAssassin18
Summary: Ariana is a thief, without parents, and looks after her sister the best she can. But something is bothering her, something that will open a dark past, and even a darker future. Skyrim story told a little differently.
1. A Thief's Trouble

**Okay, so I've been wanting to write a Skyrim fan fiction for some time, but never got round to doing it. It tells the story a little differently than in game so don't be surprised if something isn't the same as it was in the game. Also I'm hoping to do a new chapter every week, depending on the response I get! So enjoy!**

**I do not own the elder scroll series.**

* * *

I slowed as I approached the marketplace. It was busy today, which would make it much easier to slip in to the crowd unnoticed. I slowly moved with the crowd who was browsing and looking over various items that appealed to them. Carlotta was trying to push her vegetables as always.

"The finest produce in all of Skyrim if I do say so myself," she boasted, although looking at her stall, there wasn't much to boast about. Few were of fresh quality, and even fewer were edible.

I moved with the crowd, pretending to browse the produce in Carlotta's stall. I could see her looking at me curiously out the corner of my eye, but I ignored her and pulled my hood further over my face.

_Come on, _I thought to myself whilst tossing an apple in my hand, _where is she?_ My question was soon answered when Ria appeared from behind the inn. My little sister was at the age of innocence, here blonde hair tied back in a knotted ponytail, and he blue eyes were darting back and forth across the crowd to try and find me. Once she found me, her scrawny body twisted and jerked as she jumped down the steps, and she slowed down towards the end, looking at me carefully. I nodded to her, and she jumped off the last step, beginning the performance she had cleverly done several times before. She landed on the cobbled stone, and fell carelessly on to the ground.

"Ouch, help me! I'm hurt!" She squealed dramatically. She had managed to grab the attention of the whole market, and everyone turned and moved to her, trying to help her up. Carlotta gave me a quick glance before going to see to my sister.

"Honestly child, you have to be more careful around here, I've seen those steps take many a drunks life before," she said dramatically as she fled past the crowd to help my sister. She kneeled down besides her, looking over her body, "now, what's your name?"

Whilst this was going on, it was now my part of the plan to come in to action. I opened up my satchel and started to put some of the apples in. Next I moved to Fralia Grey-Mane's stall, who was busy fussing with some cloth, wrapping it around Ria's knee.

We had been planning this for weeks, and I had studied the marketplace from afar, finding out the names of the stall owners and what they were selling, trying to find out which was the most valuable item and how we were going to steal it. I had found out that in a small safety box underneath Fralia's stall was a small amulet that she had said she got it off a traveller, although wouldn't go in to detail. I had overheard this conversation, and knew it was worth quite a bit. This was what I was after.

I looked around quickly making sure no one was looking, and then I quickly made my way over to the stall, kneeling down behind it. Sure enough there was a small, heavy steel box sitting on a shelve underneath and I went to open it, however it was locked. I hadn't planned on this, but I did have so lock picks in my satchel. I grabbed one out and began to twist and turn it inside the lock, listening closely to hear a click. Nothing was happening, and I was starting to get anxious about how long Ria could play this out. Suddenly there was a click, and the box lid opened slightly. I fumbled around with the lock pick, putting it back in my satchel, and then opened the box. There inside was the amulet, a shiny red stone with small gems surrounding it. I admired it quickly, put it carefully up my sleeve, and then got up and started to walk up the steps up to the Wind District. I heard Ria say something like, "I'm fine now, all better!" And soon enough she was beside me.

"Did you get it?" She asked curiously looking at my empty hands. I slipped the amulet out of my sleeve to show her it.

"Of, course," I said smugly and we both laughed. I couldn't believe we had managed to pull it off. Well, almost.

As we reached the top of the steps a guard blocked our way. "Stop right there," his deep voice bellowed, and we both froze and stared at him. I didn't know what to do, and I could feel people's eyes watching us as the silence grew. Suddenly there was a scream and a voice yelling from the marketplace.

"My amulet has been stolen!" There was a long pause as the guard looked from the marketplace to my hand, which held the amulet. What do I do now?

Of course the only instinct I had was to run. The many times that we had stolen, there were a few times where we were almost caught, and each time we had ran and usually gotten away with it. I didn't quite know what to do, but I knew it was no good just standing there waiting to be caught. I grabbed the guard by the arm and with all my strength I pulled him towards me. Moving out the way of his falling body, I grabbed my sister's hand and started to run whilst the guard fell down the hard stone steps. "Catch them!" He yelled after us. We moved quickly, pushing past people and avoiding guards, but they were catching up with us. We made a run for the steps that made their way towards Dragonsreach, and I knew instantly that it was a bad idea. When we reached the top guards proceeded to chase us back down the steps where we were met by another group of guards. We were surrounded.

"Halt! You are under arrest for theft and disturbance of the peace in Whiterun, what say you in your defence?" I said nothing. Instead I tossed the amulet aside and bowed my head. I could see my sister looking up at me, but I ignored her. "And the rest," the same guard said, pointing his sword to my satchel. I dropped the satchel by my side, and a guard hesitantly picked it up, searching in the bag.

"What do we have?" said another guard to the left of me.

"Not much," he responded, "A few apples, some lock picks and some bread."

"Take her in," the guard to the left of me said, and I remained silent as they bound my hands together.

The room was silent. I kneeled before a man who slouched on his thrown, a Septim twisting quickly around his fingers. The Jarl looked at me, and turned to his steward.

"Proventus, why is this young lady here?" he asked his steward, and the steward looked at a scroll he was holding in his hand.

"Lets see here. She was caught stealing from several owners in the marketplace. Guards say she won't talk. We don't where she's from or who she is." The Jarl sighed, as if this was standard practice for him.

"What is your name, child?" I stayed silent. I was damned if I was giving him the satisfaction. "You are a Nord aren't you? You can't have lived far from here?"

"She's not from Whiterun, my Jarl. She isn't on any of the lists and no one has ever heard of her," Proventus interrupted, but the Jarl was dismissive of him. The Jarl kept eye contact with me, but I wouldn't speak. He sighed once more and got up. Slowly walking towards me. He kneeled down beside me, and inspected my face, his eyes wondering.

"Are you going to talk, or do we have to get my Court Wizard to loosen your tongue?" I knew he meant he wanted to torture me, and I looked over at the Court Wizard, whom I could see in his eyes detested the thought of torturing someone. I chose to remain silent. "No?" He said as he came ever nearer to my face, "How about if we torture your _sister_?" I gasped at the thought, and almost forgot that they had captured my sister too. The Jarl could see the fear grow in my eyes, and his lips turned slightly, almost smiling. "Farengar, get the girl would you?"

The Wizard hesitantly turned on his feet, exiting the room to get Ria. I screamed at him.

"NO! Don't hurt her, please don't hurt her!" Everyone in the room turned to me, and the Jarl nodded his head towards me.

"Okay then." He sat back down on his thrown, continuing to twist the Septim between his fingers. "What is your name?"

"Ariana. Ariana Fire-Eye."

"And what brings you here to Whiterun?"

"My sister and I are travellers," I began to explain. "We don't have a home you see, and we have very little gold."

"So is that why you stole from the marketplace?"

"Yes. I was hoping the amulet would fetch us some gold. We were hoping to travel to Solitude so I could get a job and start earning so I could feed us both and eventually buy a home." Of course I was lying. Well not all of it was a lie. I was intending on travelling to Solitude, but not so I could settle down, but I thought the sad story would swing in my favour.

"What should we do with her, my Jarl?" Proventus asked.

"She's just a teenager, a beggar nonetheless. Take the stolen good from her and let her serve her time in prison," he then turned to me, "your sister will serve here until you have done your time." I nodded silently, knowing that at least if I served my time in prison, Ria would be safe, sheltered and fed, even if she was being held by her own will. One of the guards started to lift me up, when someone burst through the wooden doors as there was panic and frantic screams coming from outside.

"My jarl, There is a giant outside the walls of Whiterun! It's trying to break through our defences!" The Jarl, shocked, rose from his throne and put a hand on his sword.

"But that's impossible. Why would a giant attack our city?"

Just then there was a loud crack of stone from outside and the screaming got louder.

* * *

**So what do you think? Kinda left it on a cliffhanger, and sorry if its a boring start, but there is action to come! Please leave a review. Thanks :)**


	2. Giant problem

**Okay so got a bit carried away and made the second chapter so here you go! **

**Thanks to TheAssassinOfBadassness for your review! You're too kind.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls.**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had heard. A Giant was attacking Whiterun? I remember when I was small I was read stories about Giants and their way of living.

Giants were almost twice the size as any Nord, and had similar features to Orcs. Some believed they were loosely related to Mer, but there had been little evidence to prove this. Usually Giants are paired or in small groups, protecting their camps and Mammoths, which they breed for produce. Mammoth cheese was of great delicacy to Giants, hence why there was always a mammoth close by a Giant's camp. However, the fact that this Giant was so far away from its camp made me curious.

"Giants don't attack unless they are attacked first," I blurted out, almost forgetting where I was. All the fussing and panic stopped as those in my presence turned to look at me.

"What did you say?" Jarl Balgruuf said.

"Giants don't attack unless they are attacked first," I repeated myself, recalling the knowledge of my childhood, "And they don't usually stray far from their camps. Something must have provoked the Giant for it to attack." I was surprised at how much I had remembered, considering I wanted to forget most of my childhood.

"Do you know a lot about Giants?" This time it was a woman that questioned me. She was a Dunmer woman who had burst in to Dragonsreach telling of the Giants attack.

"Giants, and other creatures. I read a lot when I was younger." There was a small pause, and then the Jarl cleared his throat.

"Irileth," he looked towards the woman who had just spoke, "Get down there with as many men as you can gather from here-"

"But Dragonsreach must be protected, my Jarl," She quickly cut him off.

"Dragonsreach will be fine. It is our people who need protected. Now go, and take Farengar with you. See if he can conjure up something to catch that damned beast." She nodded, and her and Farengar quickly walked outside towards the chaos. Most of the guards left with them, leaving the Jarl, Proventus and I. The Jarl turned to me, looking over me.

"What should we do with her, my Jarl?" Proventus asked, his hand tightly clutched his sword by his side.

"You say you know a lot about Giants?" The Jarl mused, "Then I have a proposition for you, Ariana. You help save our townspeople from this Giant, and I will drop all charges."

"Let me see my sister first," I daringly said, struggling slightly to get out of the bindings. All I had to do was help get rid of this giant and I'd be free, my sister and I would go free.

"No, your sister is fine. Once the Giant is gone, then you will see your sister." I nodded against my will, knowing that it would be better for the both of us if I just agreed to the Jarls terms. He came closer to me, and kneeled down beside me, cutting the bindings that held my hands together.

"And if you try to run," he whispered in my ear, "I'll make sure you don't get more than five feet before my archers strike you down."

Outside was beautiful. That was, of course, if it wasn't being attacked by a Giant. The sun was just behind Dragonsreach, showering everything in a dark orange. The night sky was beginning to form quickly, and the clouds were forming as large sheets over Whiterun. I looked below to see the Giant hammering at the gate that separated it and Whiterun. There were men surrounding the Giant, attacking him with swords and axes, but the Giant seemed too powerful for them, and swept them aside like dust.

"What do we do, my Jarl?" Proventus asked as he drew his blade. The Jarl stayed silent, but gave me a look, and I knew he meant for me to respond. I was trying to remember everything I knew. All the books I had read, all the information I had gathered, was hard to remember.

"Well, Giants are actually moderately intelligent, despite what people say. Attacking it from close up won't affect it, it is too strong. What we need to do is attack it from above and from a distance." With that the Jarl nodded and began his descent towards the city gates.

We stood on the walls to the left of the gate, the Giant only several metres away from us. There were archers all around us, readying their bows with arrows, which had been lit on fire. "Aim for the head and chest!" I shouted, although I didn't know whether my words had actually been taken in to consideration.

"Fire!" The Jarl shouted, and there were various buzzing noises around me as the arrows flew past me towards the giant. They hit with force, knocking the Giant back. There was a grunt from the Giant, but as the arrows continued he brought his arm up towards his face, taking most of the arrows hits. Once the attack stopped, the Giant ripped the arrows from his arm, screaming in pain or anger, or maybe both. It looked towards us, made what sounded like a growl, and started towards us. Before I had a chance to move, the wall crumbled beneath my feet, and I feel towards the ground, becoming seriously disorientated. I heard the scream of men as the Giant attacked them, and I searched for some sign of Balgruuf. Amongst the blood and terror, there was Balgruuf lying against the rubble and the Giant was edging ever nearer to him. I could run right now, and he wouldn't even know. I could grab my sister and slipt out unnoticed. However, something was telling me to help him, telling me it wasn't right to leave a whole city under attack. I hoped I was making the right decision, and I acted quickly. Trying to steady myself, I got up and made my way towards the giant. Its back was towards me, so I ran through its legs to the other side and made my way towards the Jarl. The Giant had seen me, and just as I reached the Jarl, I noticed the Giant shadowing over me. Grabbing Balgruuf's sword, I swiped it up towards the Giant and shoved it deep in to its chest as it fell towards me. I felt the blood spray over me, and the stench cover my nostrils. The weight of the Giant crushed me against the rubble, and I found it hard to breath. I could feel myself slipping in to Oblivion, as the noise around me grew quieter. I had blacked out.

"Dovahkiin. Dovahkiin. Dovahkiin." The dark voice repeated. It low tones resonated throughout the darkness. I could see nothing; feel nothing, except this voice.

"confn ekess ve sia vrak," the strange voice whispered, "majak dout iejir ekess wer gul ordah. kiwieg sia skriiod." Then I felt it. Out of nowhere this dragon came towards me, slithering like a snake, its mouth opening and letting out a fire so fierce it blinded me.

"Your awake!" A voice came from beside me as I came to. The voice was familiar, a sweet and innocent child's voice.

"Ria!" I exclaimed as I sat up. Ria moved closer in to me, hugging me tightly. It was sore to hug her, my body aching all over, but I didn't complain, as I was glad just to see her.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, they have been so kind!" She said this excitedly, which I highly doubted, but I wouldn't go against her word. She wouldn't lie to me. "They let me explore Dragonsreach and they gave me a guard to look after me, and they let me eat all the food I want, and they taught me how to make health potions. Oh I've done so much!" She seemed to be honest in her word, and her face was bright and cheery.

"You blacked out after you killed that Giant. You saved the Jarl's life and everyone is so grateful."

"Yes we are." The Jarl entered the room. I noticed my surroundings, and everything seemed in typical Nord fashion. I guess I was still in Dragonsreach. "Ria, could you please give us a moment. Your sister and I have something to discuss." Ria nodded and exited the room skipping and humming.

"Why did that Giant attack? You must have done something to provoke it," I blurted out. The Jarl raised his eyebrows as I accused him.

"We did no such thing. We have more important things to do than harass Giants. Whatever caused it to attack it was not our fault." I scoffed, but chose to ignore his denial. There was a slight pause.

"You saved my life. You saved my people's life and for that I am thankful. But now we must discuss something. I have spoken to the guards and all charges have been dropped, however you will no longer be allowed near the marketplace any longer. You are also free to go, and are free to leave for Solitude any time you wish." It was on fair terms, but there was a slight problem.

"There's just one problem. I was hoping to sell that amulet off for the money to travel to Solitude. Without it my sister and I can't afford it." I hung my head in disappointment as I realised it wouldn't be long before we were back camping out in the wild again. It was too much of a dangerous place for a child such as Ria. I had spent nights awake waiting to protect Ria against something that would attack us.

"Well then," the Jarl said, "How about you stay here for a while. You can work for me and your sister can serve as well. You will then make enough to travel to Solitude." He gave me a small smile as he stood up to exit the room.

"Why are you doing this? Why be nice to a thief?" I asked curiously.

"Because, if I'm honest you remind me of me when I was young. Brave and courageous, with a heart of a lion, and a soul of fire." He left the room and there was murmuring from outside the door.

"Keep an eye on her." Balgruuf's voice came from the other side of the door. Guess he didn't trust me entirely yet. He was right to do so.

* * *

**Hope that was a bit more exciting. Please leave reviews and thanks for reading!**


	3. The Price

**New chapter! Thanks for everyone who's took the time to read this story! Means a lot!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls is not mine**

* * *

I steadied my breathing, the world slowing down around me. Everything was quiet, as people waited for me to take my shot. I pulled back the string on the bow, feeling the skin on my fingers conform to the string. The bow was held tight against my face and the arrow was ready to plunge deep in to the target. Holding my breath I let the arrow go, the sound buzzing through the air as the arrow pierce the training target. I let out a sigh of relief and everyone cheered around me. The world came back in to focus, time speeding up to its original form.

"My, my, my! Only a few short days and already you're better than most archers I've seen in my life," praised Jarl Balgruuf as he clapped his hands vigorously. The crowd cheered louder, and I smiled courteously, even though I knew what I was. I was a puppet. Something the Jarl liked to show off, as if I was a prized possession. In the few weeks that I had been here, Jarl Balgruuf had noticed my talent. It was something he could show off to his townspeople. I had been planning the right time to escape and head for Solitude, and like many of my plans I had conceived, this one took a lot of time.

I say escape like I was held there against my force, I wasn't, but what I was planning, escape was _necessary_.

I walked off to the side and sat down beside my sister, who was clutching a doll she had made only days ago. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I kept her out of my plan this time, which was odd because we had always planned things together. No, I would carry this out on my own, and as soon as I was finished I would grab her and run.

The Jarl had prepared a monumental day of activities and entertainment for the people of Whiterun, something which he said he hadn't done often, but thought now was the right time considering the city was almost destroyed by a Giant. After accidentally discovering my archery talents, the Jarl decided to put me in his little 'show', something I was not too keen on, but accepted nonetheless. After me there were several acts, including a juggler, a mage and a travelling performance group who told the tale of the Dragonborn, a hero with the body of a mortal, and the soul of a dragon.

After everything had finished, the Jarl held a feast in Dragonsreach with enough food to feed an army. Of course, even though I was shown off as entertainment, I was to serve the food to the lords and ladies for payment.

I walked in to the kitchens, carrying an empty platter, ready to fill it up with fresh foods. The kitchens was busy, almost every servant was on duty, rushing about preparing foods and meads for the feast. I saw Ria in the corner, stacking plates and cutlery on a shelve.

"Keeping busy?" I asked over to her, and she simply smiled and continued her work. I sat the platter down, walked over to her and kneeled down, giving her a hug. She stopped and hugged me back.

"We'll be out of here soon, okay? I promise." I whispered to her.

"I really don't mind. I actually like it here." I was sort of angry at her for beginning to like this place. She knew that this would not be our home. We had _bigger _plans.

"This isn't our place, Ria. We're going to live better than this and become Queens, and we'll have servants of our own. Just you wait and see." I kissed her lightly on the head and she nodded before going back to her work.

I filled up my platter complete with honey nut treats, sweet rolls and boiled crème treats. I went back in to the main hall; the place was alive with music and conversation. I walked around the table, serving the treats. When I came around to the Jarl, he caught my eye.

"Ah! Ariana Fire-Eye. As sharp with an arrow as she is with her impeccable service!" The party laughed and cheered again, but I only bowed my head and smiled towards Balgruuf. The cheering died, and everyone went back to their own little conversations.

"Is there anything else you need, my Jarl?" I asked quietly. Balgruuf looked around the table and smiled at me.

"We seem to be wine and food a plenty! You can go back to the kitchens." I nodded and quietly took my tray towards the kitchens. I slowed my pace slightly, waiting for the Jarl to return his focus to his guests, then when he wasn't looking at me, I changed my direction and headed for the Jarl's quarters.

Because of the party, most of the guards were on duty in the main hall and outside. However there was one guard waiting just outside the Jarl's bedroom.

"Halt. You are not supposed to be here," stated the guard as I approached him. I looked down at my tray, which held a bottle of Mead and crumbs from the food I had just served.

"The Jarl said he wanted you to take the place of one of the men outside the front doors, give him a break," I lied.

"I do not take orders from peasants like you."

"No," I growled at him, "But you do take orders from your Jarl." He looked down on me, his eyes burning with fury, but he said nothing and started towards the main hall. I watched him until he disappeared and then quickly rushed to the Jarl's bedroom door. I fumbled around with the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. Fortunately, even though I was without my lock picks I had been given a set of keys as most of the servants had, to access rooms to tidy them. I got the key and turned it in the door, it clicking instantly. I smiled at how easy this had been for me, and continued in to the room, closing the door behind me. I took the tray over to the bedside table and sat it down. I looked around the room, seeing a few valuable goods, but nothing that would fetch a high enough price. Then I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye there was a turquoise blue gem glittering in its open box. I walked over to it and touched the smooth corners of the gem, feeling its polished surface. Surely this was to be worth more than I needed. With it I could afford the travel expenses to Solitude and more.

"And what is it that you think you're doing?" A voice came from behind me, and I froze in silence, my hands clutching the gem.


	4. UPDATE

**update**

******Hey there!**

**Sorry a new chapter hasn't been published this week! Been crazy busy with university and everything so just trying to get my work under control! I will start writing the chapter tonight and hopefully get it published in the early week!**

**Thanks :)**


	5. And So the Journey Begins

**Here's the new chapter! sorry it took so long to put up!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I loosened my grip on the gem, and slowly turned around to see Irileth stood with her hand clutching her sword. She looked at me and back down to the gem, which I had now sat down entirely in order to make it seem less suspicious.

"The Jarl wanted me to..." I looked around for some way of making up an excuse, something that was good enough for her to believe. I spotted the Mead sitting on the tray. I went to pick it up and sat the mead down on the bedside table.

"The Jarl wanted me to set this Mead in his bedroom for when he retires. You must know he likes a drink before bed?" Irileth wasn't very amused, but gave a small nod and what seemed to be a distasteful grunt. She moved aside of the doorway and gestured her hand towards it.

"Was that all the Jarl asked?" She sighed as she looked towards the doorway. I knew this was my cue to leave, and I walked swiftly by Irileth, who waited to lock the door behind me. I could feel her eyes burn in to me as I walked away.

Later that evening once the party had died down and most of the guests had retired I started to clean the kitchen. Most of the servants were cleaning the Great Hall, although my sister and another stayed in the kitchen to help me. Ria was washing some plates whilst I scrubbed the floor, and the other servant, who's name I wasn't sure of, was putting away the leftover ingredients. I wanted to tell my sister that I had found our way out of here so badly, but knew it would be too much of a risk for people to overhear.

After everything was clean we went to bed, but I just laid there, waiting for the murmurs floating around to turn in to a deep silence. That would be my chance. The last few murmurs died down, and I waited an hour or so just to make sure everyone had gone to sleep. I knew it would be just after midnight, and I had arranged a carriage to meet me outside Whiterun. I got up out of bed and grabbed my satchel I had sat beside the bed. It was mostly empty, but I had intentions of filling it up for our journey. I walked over to Ria's bed and lightly shook her.

"Ria. Ria! Wake up!" I lightly whispered. Ria's eyes flickered open and she looked at me groggily.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's time," I said gently, "We need to go." Her eyes opened wider at this, but her excitement was short lived.

"I don't want to go! I like it here. We get food and shelter and everyone's so nice." She pleaded to me and I could tell she wanted to stay.

"We can't stay here, you know we can't." She sighed at me, but got up and changed, grabbing everything she owned and putting it in a small bag. "Listen to me," I continued, "I need you to go to the kitchen and fill this up with food and drink. Also, behind the cabinet there will be some lockpicks and potions that I collected. When you have everything meet me at the front door. Do you understand?" She nodded and went on her way to the kitchen. I knew I had a bigger task to deal with.

I made my way to the Jarl's quarters, trying to seem normal. Some of the guards did see me and looked at me oddly, but I just told them that I was restless and couldn't sleep which they seemed to believe.

When I got to the Jarl's bedroom I had expected to see guards standing outside, but instead there was nothing.

_That's odd, _I thought, _why are there no guards?_

I was slightly alarmed, but knew one way or another I had to get my hands on that gem. I slowly approached the door as I carefully looked around for any sign of guards. Nothing. Twisting the door handle silently I entered the room. Balgruuf was resting in his bed, snoring heavily away. I was careful not to disturb him and quickly searched for the gem, hoping that Irileth hadn't gotten too suspicious and hidden it somewhere. Thankfully it was still there, and I snatched it up quickly.

I couldn't believe that I had done it, and actually managed to get away with it this time. Balgruuf was still sound asleep and I made my way from the bedroom. I needed to collect some things for our journey but it wasn't too difficult. I managed to steal a dagger and a bow and arrows that were lying around carelessly and a map as well for good measure. I had managed to save up a few coins which would be handy to have and a few scrolls that were lying in Farengar's quarters. I didn't really know how to use them, but I'm sure whilst we were on the road I'd have time to learn. After I had gathered everything I headed down towards the front door where Ria was waiting. She looked tired, but I didn't comment on it.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded sleepily. We made our way from Dragonsreach and down throughout Whiterun. It was eerily quiet, but I didn't think too much off it, seeing as Whiterun wasn't that large and there wasn't many people roaming about at night anyway. We made our way hurriedly towards the gates and then across the drawbridge and down. Thankfully there wasn't too many guards roaming, and any we had encountered hadn't questioned us. But then, just as we made our way towards the waiting carriage near the stables we were stopped. In front of us stood Irileth, who appeared to of been waiting on us. I never thought to consider her. I never thought to consider she would of been waiting on us, that she had been suspecting me from the very beginning. I panicked and my reflexes made me grab my bow and arrow and I readied a shot at Irileth. She was just as quick as me and grabbed the axes that hung on her hips. We stood there quiet and still, her with her axes ready to plunge in to me, and my arrow readied to tuck itself deep in to her heart.

"Go on," I taunted her, "I dare you to even try." She laughed at me, still steady as a rock.

"Come on, we both know your arrow wouldn't hit me any sooner than my axes hit you." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ria scared and clutched to my side. I felt bad, because I knew how much she would of liked to just stay in Whiterun and lead a pretty happy life. Hoping that I wasn't making a mistake, I lowered my ready arrow, waiting for Irileth to do the same. She was still poised, but eventually she gave in and lowered her weapons. Maybe I could have talked my way out of it this time.

"Look. We need to leave. We need to go to Solitude and you and I both know the Jarl just wanted to keep me here as his pet!" I hissed. Irileth's brow clench together angrily.

"How dare you bad mouth the Jarl. Although I suppose you are right, he would have never let you leave after you showed how good you were with a bow and arrow. And I'm guessing that's why you had your eye on that gem?" She nodded towards my bag, and I nodded in reply. She sighed and took from her pocket a fairly large coin purse and threw it down on the ground. It landed between us and I eyed up the coin purse curiously, wondering what she was playing at.

"What's this?"

"It's yours. That is, of course, if you give back the gem. If the Jarl found out you stole the gem you wouldn't get near Solitude before he found you and sentenced you to death. The gold in that purse is more than enough to accommodate you and your sister." I reached for the gem in my bag, got it out and walked over to the coin purse. I picked it up and walked over to Irileth slowly, handing her the gem. As much as I didn't want to give it up, I knew Irileth was right, and we'd be on the run forever if we took it. She was giving me the easy way out.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. She never really liked me, and treated me suspiciously ever since I came here. Why would she want to help me?

"I don't really know. I guess I feel sorry for you, as much as I hate thieves. More so for your sister. No child should have to take on the consequences of her sister's actions." She looked over at Ria. I was a bit infuriated, because Ria was just as much of a thief as I was, but of course she didn't want to do it. She was a child. An innocent child.

"Thank you." I murmured. Irileth nodded her head and walked past me back towards Whiterun.

"I will tell the Jarl nothing. He will wonder where you went, but because you didn't steal anything I will try and convince him to take it no further." I was guessing she didn't know the contents of my bag, otherwise she would have revoked that statement. Ria followed me to the carriage silently and I hugged her tightly as we went. I handed the right amount of money to the driver.

"Where to?"

"Solitude, please." We got in the back and started off on our journey. Ria looked up at me.

"I'm going to take care of you, you know?"

"You always have," She said sweetly.


	6. Playing with Fire

**So, another chapter again! Hope you enjoy it! This is where it starts to get interesting! :)**

**I do not own Skyrim**

* * *

We had been on the road for a while now. It was about mid-day and the sun was glaring down on us, the heat encasing my skin and suffocating me. Now that we had left Whiterun I felt like we were finally on the path we were supposed to be on. Ria was sitting quietly across from me making something out of some twigs that I guess she had gathered. Whilst she looked happy I think part of her really wanted to just stay in Whiterun.

"How far are we now?" I asked impatiently. I had never travelled this far before and began to find it slightly irritating. I was an impatient person and always had been.

"Well we may as well head to Rorikstead instead of heading to Hjaalmarch. That way our journey will be straightforward from there."

"And how far is Rorikstead?"

"We should be there by nightfall. However I'll stop by this lake, have a rest. The sweltering heat can't be good for old Misty." I was guessing Misty was the horse, and I wasn't about to argue as a cool drink and rest would be good. We swerved of the road and made our way down the dirt track to the lake. It was quiet and peaceful, only a few deer's resting on the other side of the water. Their heads picked up as we came near, but seeing as they were far away they didn't bother moving. We stopped and I jumped off the back helping Ria off the cart as well. The driver went to the lake with Misty and Ria and I went to sit in the shadows under a large oak tree.

"What do you think about these?" I asked Ria as I dug out some scrolls from my bag. Ria looked at them in wonder, and read them with excitement in her eyes.

"They look cool! Are you going to learn them?" She asked as she clutched my arm.

"I don't know if I can."

"We all have magic in us," The driver shouted over to us, "It's just if we have the ability to open that power or not." I looked over the first scroll. It was a fire scroll and I decided I would try it out, getting up from the ground and moving to an empty space beside the lake. The words were easy and simple to understand, so I decided to sit it down beside me and see if I could actually put it in to practice. I extended my arm and focused on releasing the fire, but nothing would come. I got a little frustrated but shook my arm and tried it again. I extended my arm and tried to make some fire, but only a little flicker came from my fingers. I got even more frustrated and being as impatient as I was I extended both arms and yelled, as if I was letting all my anger out. At the same time fire came rushing from the palms of my hand, not only a little flicker, but almost a beam of fire shooting across the lake. The deer had now scampered and were running away from the fire which spread across the lake like a sheet. I pulled back my arms close to me and took a deep breath, feeling as if I had been drained and watched the flames dance across the lake. I looked over to Ria and the driver who stared at the flames in astonishment.

"Never have I seen so much power." I just stood there, breathless and shaken. I never realised I had any type of power that I could use. I remembered my mother practicing it when I was young but never thought I could. I can also remember Ria had found a scroll one day and almost set the house on fire, but that was a long time ago.

Just then I felt a cold shiver, and the skies darkened slightly, the sun hiding behind dark clouds. The fire that was dancing on the lake had now dispersed and on the other side of the lake stood a creature as dark as the clouds. A twisted woman figure stood, with tufts of hair on her head and claws for hands.

"Hagraven!" the driver wailed, but before he could make a run for it a fire bolt had plunged in to his chest throwing him backwards. His singed body sat lifeless on the ground and Misty had reared but didn't move as she was tied to the cart. Ria sat still looking at me, waiting for me to be the protective sister. I looked back at the hagraven, who had started to advance towards me across the water. She had a look on her face, a low growling in her throat.

"Ria, you need to hide. Go now," I warned her without taking my eyes off the creature. I was too far away from the cart to get my bow and arrow quick enough, she could easily take me down before I got there. I was hoping I would be able to create the power I just had and extended my arms out. A flicker of flames came from me palms and barely touched the air in front of me. The hagraven laughed and extended her arm. I ran before hearing a loud cracking noise behind me. Looking back I saw a ball of fire hitting the ground, one after another coming ever closer to me as I ran. The hagraven screamed with laughter as she came after me with the fire bolts hitting the ground just behind my feet. I jumped behind a tree just as a fire bolt hit the bark. I quickly recovered my breath and searched on what to do next. The hagraven was muttering and laughing wickedly as she drew closer to the tree. I looked over to the cart and saw my bow and arrows. I knew if I could just get there fast enough I would be able to shoot an arrow straight in her heart.

I just had to act. I ran towards the cart, hearing the cracks of fire hit the ground. I extended my arm just enough to reach the bow and arrow and grabbed it as I hid behind the cart. I quickly got an arrow and readied my shot, quickly stood up, steadied my balance and shot the arrow. The arrow hit the Hagraven and she screamed as she fell to the ground. The arrow had just missed her heart and aimed below the breast. Ria appeared from behind the large oak tree we had been sitting below and I slowly made my way over to the screaming creature. She could hardly move and the blood slowly dripped from her chest on to the singed grass.

"Why were you attacking us? Why?" I said as I aimed another shot at her. She laughed hysterically.

"You shall fall, daughter of the dragons. The light shall fade and the darkness shall rise from the depths of hell. The darkness is coming. The darkness is coming!" She laughed again, but was soon stopped by another arrow, this time straight to the heart. The words rang in my ears, whispering alarming bells. I could tell something bad was coming, but how much it would affect me I was unsure. Maybe staying in Whiterun wasn't a bad idea after all, especially after what she had just said.

'_The darkness is coming'_.

* * *

**So what did you think? Remember to review and thanks to those who have viewed and reviewed so far, especially the ones that keep coming back to read the story. **


End file.
